The New Girl
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: The new addition to the Vocaloid family, she knows nothing. So, it's up to everyone to teach her, both about music and emotions.
1. Introduction

_This is my first try at a Vocaloid Fanfic. Hope you enjoy this prologe!!_

_~~~ The Begining ~~~_

_Where am I? What am I? Who am I?_

Those were the questions I thought when I first came into consciousness. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay where I had originated from; not knowing where It is makes me feel weird.

It makes me feel… I don't know the word. I feel like I should, but I don't. That makes me feel even weirder. My chest felt like it was tightening up every second, and then I heard a voice.

"Are you awake?" I opened my eyes and saw the person in a coat. I blinked, tilting my head. I felt some strands of hair fall across my face as I did. The person had a certain look on his face and leaned down at me, I guess I was on the floor. "I'm glad nothing came out wrong with you. You're complete now."

_Complete?_ I blinked again, I didn't understand at all. What is that supposed to mean?

The person smiled again, probably amused. "Yes, I completed you. I am your master."

I felt my lips move and another voice started. "M…Master?"

Was that me who said that? It couldn't have been. I mean, the voice was soft and hush-like. It had this ring to it though, I liked it. I looked up at my Master and blinked again.

"Yes," the person said, standing up. I didn't move from my spot, I had a feeling that I wasn't supposed to. Instead, I began to think. Was there another that was like me? Did Master create them as well? I want to meet them!

As if reading my mind, Master spoke again. "There are others like you. You will meet them soon, don't get too excited, okay?"

_Am I excited?_ I couldn't help but ask in my head. I didn't know what that meant. Maybe that's the feeling I had a second ago.

I shivered. I didn't want to stay on the floor anymore, it makes me feel chilly. I stood up slowly, my legs were wobbly and I could barely manage to stay up on my own. I looked up at Master to see the look on his face again. I think I can use my voice when I can. I'll give it a try.

"M-Master?" I said, my voice still soft. "Can…Can I say something."

"Yes." Master answered.

"What am I called?"

"You are called Riku. Riku Cutisake. That is your name."

_My name is Riku_. My chest began to feel weird again, but a good kind of weird. I have a name! I wonder if the others like me have a name. I want to learn them. The Master handed me this long cloth and I looked up at him.

"We are going to meet the others like you." He said. Master must be smart, I think he can read my mind. He helped me put the thing he gave me on.

When we were finished, I draped over me. The part that went over my arms covered my hands and the part that was at my feet covered them completely. A part of it draped over my head also and t was a very dark color.

When Master started to go away, I followed him. But, before we went out of the place, I spoke again.

"Master…What am I?"

"You're a Vocaloid."

* * *

_Please Review. I want to know how you think about this. Cya!!^^_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Family

**Its been a long time since I got back to this story. Sorry it took sooooooo long! Well, here it is!!!**

When Master led me out the place, everything was bright and loud. Big things rolled by and made noises, people walked along the side.

Master walked the opposite way most were going and I hurried to follow him. Some stared at me, most young. We past a place were everything was green and younger people were playing. Master must have noticed that I was looking, because he started to speak again.

"That's called a park." He said, I just looked up at him. I know I should say something, but I was still interested. I wonder if I will ever do what those kids are doing….

Master smiled again and soon we were at a place where that green stuff was every were on the ground. Different colors covered the surface as well, I don't know what they're called though.

The place was different from all of the other tall things that were at that loud place. It was tall and wide. I could hear different sounds coming from it, which made me tilt my head to the side.

The person that opened the door was a girl. She had a very strange hair color, a very different kind of green that was behind me. She was really pretty, I hope she will like me. She looked at Master and then down at me.

When she saw me, though, her eyes grew big. She smiled and opened the door, waving her hand to invite us in.

Master walked in, but I didn't. My feet wouldn't move. He sighed and grabbed my long sleeve, leading me in.

"Hello, everyone." Master called, putting both hands on my shoulders, still pushing me around. I wasn't sure what to do, so I tried to make my feet cooperate with me. I had no luck with that.

"Master, is she….?" The woman asked, pointing at me. I don't think she knew I could see her from under my hood.

"Yes." I think Master nodded. Everything went quiet. From under my hood, I saw people coming in. I felt a that weird feeling again, my face grew hot.

I don't think I like being stared at.

I think everyone was in the same room now, because after a minute or two no one else came.

I lifted my head a bit more. Something in my chest was tightening up again. My sleeve-covered hand went to the place where it was.

I think…..this is my family.

My family was looking at me with different colors of eyes as they stood around what Master. I looked at them from under my hood and studied them.

The tallest one was eating something. He had hair the color of the water, blue. His eyes were that color as well. He had a long coat on like Masters but is had blue and this other color on it. He also had this very long thing wrapped around his neck.

The person next to him had a bottle in her hand. The color she had on I think was Red. He told me that when I saw the color and asked. Her top was really short and so was the bottom part of her clothes. Her hair was the same color as Masters', brown.

There were two people who looked kind of the same, also.

One was a girl. She had short hair, the color of the sun. Her top was short as well, showing her belly. A yellow ribbon was tied on her top. She had a white ribbon in her hair, it kinda looked like she had rabbit ears. Her sleeves were black like mine, but they weren't attached to her top. The same with her legs.

The person who was next to her looked a lot like her. He had the same hair, but he had it up. The little tail of hair looked like a banana, which made me smile a little. He had the same clothes as the girl, but he had longer bottoms and top. He also had this thing that Master had only in the color of yellow, I think its called a tie. For some reason, my face felt hot again.

I think I know some stuff that I learned by myself.

"Everyone, this is Riku Cutisake." I snapped my eyes away from them all when I heard my name.

"Her name is Riku, Master?" she asked, I heard an emotion in her voice that I recognized. She sounded excited. "Oh my, she's so cute."

"Yes." I looked up at Master when he turned me to look at him. Since he was taller than me, he knelt down to his knees and looked at me. "Now, Riku. You remember what I told you. Be good and learn all you can."

_Yes, Master._ My mouth didn't move, even though I wanted it to. Instead of talking, I just nodded and mimicked his smile. He read my mind again and stood up.

"She has no memory." Master reported. They all looked at me as he continued. "She doesn't know much about the world around her. She has no data, so she doesn't know how to sing or do anything you all did when you first came along. So, your job is to do your best at being teachers. Okay?"

"Yes, Master!" they all said, most of them sounded excited.

"Then, I shall see you all soon."

With that, Master was gone.

I looked up to see all of the girls looking at me with a twinkle in their eye. They crept to me and I backed away a bit. Then, well…..

"Take off that hood!!!" The yellow-haired girl said as she jumped on me.

I was smaller than her, so I fell to the ground easily. While She struggled to take the hood off of me, everyone yelled, "Rin!!!"

I was facing the floor while the girl named Rin sat on my back and pulled my hood off my head. I closed my eyes and waited for something else to happen.

I opened one eye. The three girls were looking at me with different eyes this time.

"KWAAAIII!!!" The green and yellow haired girls yelled, jumping me again. I blinked as Rin hopped off of me and the green-haired girl hugged me again. "You are soooo cute, Riku-chan! I'm Miku!"

"And I'm Rin and this is Len!" Riku said, grinning and pointing to herself and then her look-a-like with a finger. "Feel free to call me Onee-chan and Len Onii-chan!"

"I can speak for myself!" Len said, looking at Rin.

"I'm Meiko and this is Kaito." The brown haired woman said, pointing at the blue-haired guy who waved.

I looked at her. My mouth didn't move at all. I don't think I should speak yet, I might say something they might not like. They waited, and so did I.

"Well, Riku-chan." Miku said, pinching the cloth of my sleeve and pulling it up. "Should we take this off?"

I nodded, making Miku giggle. I tried to take it off by myself, but I got caught up in it and fell. Everyone laughed at me and my face grew hot.

"Look, she's blushing." Meiko said, wiggling her finger at me. I touched my face. So, when my face is hot I'm blushing. Okay.

Miku and Rin both had to untangle my arms before they could get my cloak off of me. I sat on the floor while Miku went somewhere with it. Rin sat down beside me on the floor and smiled.

"You have the same hair color as me, you know that Riku-chan?" She asked. I blinked and touched my hair. Did I? She looked at me as if I did something wrong. "Don't believe me? Well, come on and I'll show you!"

Rin grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to my feet so fast that I almost fell. Meiko laughed while Len sighed, Kaito just went back to eating something. Miku smiled when she came back and started to follow us.

Rin grabbed a hold of my other wrist and led me to something, she was walking backwards. She smiled at me and I just looked back. Soon, she stopped and turned around. I looked over her shoulder to see her facing a wall. But, this wall was different. She was looking at herself, Miku, and so was I.

Rin led me from behind her back and there was another girl standing there. I was shocked.

Her hair color was like Rin's, but her hair was way longer. It stopped at the end of her back and curled out slightly. Her eyes were the same color as her hair like Kaito, which made me wonder a bit. She wore a top the color of black with a red trim on it. She had on the same kind of skirt Miku had, but in black. She had the same kind of things that dangled from Rin and Lens arms and knees.

_Who is this girl?_ I pointed at the girl and she did the same. I looked at Rin and Miku for an answer. She looked down at me and just looked with a questioned face. I don't think she can understand me like Master can. After a little bit she finally got it.

"Who is she?" Rin asked, laughing. She looked at herself as I face the girl. Rin smiled. "This is you, Riku-chan. Have you ever seen your reflection in the mirror before?"

I'm completely lost now. That girl can't be me! I look so….so….different from everyone! Everyone on the outside looked a little alike, some with the same hair color, some with the same eyes, some with the same clothes. I imagined myself way different.

I shook my head, and the girl did the same. I raised my hand and she did the same. I reached until only my fingernails touched the wall. It looked like we were touching each other, but the only thing I felt was the cold surface of the wall.

She is me. I can't believe it, but it's true. Miku laughed and I looked up at her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my head.

"Riku-chan, you're so cute." She said, smiling. I just looked at her reflection with unmoved eyes. She blinked after a bit, I think she wanted me to say something. She sighed and her smiled shrank a little. "Do you know what I'm saying?"

I nodded and looked up at her. _Why?_

"You don't know how to talk, do you?" Rin asked, coming up next to us. I looked at our reflections and compared our heights. Rin was shorter that Miku, but I was shorter than Rin. I guess I'm the shortest. Hearing no answer, Rin pumped her fist in the air and yelled, "I'm gonna teach you how to talk! Leave it to me!"

Meiko appeared and Miku turned me around so that she could face her without letting me go. Meiko giggled and said, "Miku, don't suffocate her on her first day here."

"I'm not suffocating her!!!" Miku said, squeezing my neck a bit. I blinked when Meiko laughed again. She smiled at me. "Riku-chan, do you want something to eat? Because we already ate."

I shook my head for a answer. Meiko smiled and then looked at Miku. "Your turn to do the laundry!!"

"Awww, man!" Miku sighed, letting go of me. She rustled my hair and walked down the way with Meiko, disappearing into a room.

Rin caught my attention by grabbing my wrist again and leading me the opposite way. "The walk must have made you tired, Riku-chan! I'll show you to your room!"

I obediently followed Rin into the first room again. Len and Kaito were now looking at a screen, they were looking at it while messing with something in there hands. I continued to look until I finally realized that I was staring at Len and not what they were doing.

I blushed as a wall finally cut my view of him. I shook my head and hit my cheek lightly. No Riku! Stop blushing for no reason!

I looked up when Rin stopped walking. She stopped to open the door in front of us, pulling me in as she walked.

It was dark, but Rin walked straight in as if it was as bright as day in there. I kept close to her, I was afraid to trip on something. When she stopped, I bumped into her back and she whispered, "Here's your bed, Riku-chan."

She guided my hands down and pressed them against something soft. Once her hands left mine, I felt my knees go weak. I put my knee up on the soft thing and it sunk a little. I climbed in and rested my head on another soft thing. I closed my eyes, still in darkness.

Something floated over me and fell over me gently, I almost couldn't tell Rin put it on me. I was really relaxed when I heard Len come.

"Is she asleep?" He asked, I heard Rin walk away from the side of my bed.

"I think so," Rin answered.

"Did she talk to you guys yet?" Len asked, I wonder why he's so interested.

"No, but look at her!!!" She whispered, happy. I wanted to open my eye's, but they wouldn't respond. Did I look strange? "She's so cute! She was so tired…"

"Come on, Rin." Len sighed as I heard him and Rin walk out. Before they closed the door, they both said, "Good night, Riku-chan."

I sighed once I knew I was all alone. I opened my eyes slightly and my hands slid into my view. I touched my face lightly with my fingertips. "Do I….look….weird?" I shook my head and let my hands fall next to my head. I should be thinking about that.

I hope they'll like me…. I found myself thinking. I wonder if they will actually like me once I talk. I hope when I do I don't say anything wrong. I smiled a bit as I closed my eyes.

_Good night, Riku-chan. _I could still hear them whisper as I began to feel myself slipping away.

"Good….night…."

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Please read and review so I can right the next chapter. And please give me some advice so that I can make this story more interesting. **

**Anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter!!!! Yay!!!!!**

"Come on, talk!"

"Say Ice cream!"

"Say Leek!"

"Say Banana!"

"Say Orange!"

"Say Beer!!!"

I didn't think that they would go this far to get me to talk. Today's going to be really fun!

Next time on New Girl: First words!


	3. Chapter 2: First Words

**Hi! This is Serene again! This is the second chapter of The New Girl! Yay!!!! *clapping***

**Anyway. lets begin, shall we?!**

**-:-**

_Where am I? It's so dark here, why can't I see anything? I don't like it.....Where's my family....?_

When I opened my eyes, everything was different. it wasn't very dark anymore, light shined out the open window and everything seemed to glow.

I was laying on my side, the thing that Rin drapped over me last night was a thin white sheet. It was up to my chin, my hands were bearly showing from under it. I yawned and shut my eyes half way, the light stung a bit. I don't think I'm going to get used to waking up with light stinging my eyes every time.

I sat up and the white sheet fell from my shoulders to my lap. I kept my hands in my lap for a second before looking around the room.

Everything was this white color. The large thing that I was laying on, _a bed_ I think Rin called it, was white because the sheet was covering it. There was a wall that had that thing that Rin and Miku showed me, the one were you can see yourself. A mirror, I think. It was smaller than the one outside, though. It was sitting ontop of a desk-type thing, it was a darker shade of white. The window had a seat that when from side to side, I have never seen something like it before.

I slowly pulled the sheet off of me and started to pull one leg out.

Then I noticed that I didn't have the black things that I had on my legs anymore. I blinked in question before lifting my covers more.

"No, not there..." I whispered, just incase everyone was still sleeping. Ilet my covers drop on my lap before crawling out of the bed. I was on all fours now. _Oooohh.....The ground's very soft. I like it!_ I shook my head. _No time to think about the ground! I need to find my leg thingys before I'll never find them!_

I crawled around for awihle, looking under the bed and looked ontop of the desk thingy. I crawled ontop of the seat that was on the window and looked there, but it wasn't.

I sighed. "Were could they've gone?" I asked myself, lifting my eyes to the closed door. I fell off the seat and landed face forward on the ground. Since it was soft, it didn't hurt me that much. After a bit time of searching, guess were it was.

It was next to the door, were the thing that covered my feet were at.

I sighed as I lifted myeslf to my knee's and then to my feet. I yawned again before walking to the mirror. My hair was still straight and I looked the same as I did the last time. I don't look....Tired.....at all. I think.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking of that. I looked at myself and smiled a bit. My smile wasn't as pretty as Miku's or Rin's or Meiko's, but I liked it. I lifted a finger and touched the cold mirror surface."Maybe Rin-onee or Len-nii are awake."

_Wait....._when did I start calling Rin Onee and Len Nii? I surprised myself. How can I call them that? When did I learn those words? _Maybe it was when Rin told me her name._

_"Feel free to call me Onee-chan and Len Onii-chan!"_ I nodded my head._ Yep, must've been that._ I think it'll be a habit now, might as well call everyone else, Onee and Nii.

I shook my head again before turning from my reflecion and walked to the door.I reached for the handle and then.....stopped.

What if I'm not allowed to come out until someone gets me? Will I get in trouble? I don't think I should go outside.....But, on the other hand, who said I couldn't?

Ismiled at myself. That's a great point, right?! Nobody said I couldn't go outside this room, right? It's strange.....I can comfort myself.

I grabbed the handle and pulled. It didn't budge. I pulled again. It didn't move. After I tried what seems to be a thousand times, my hand slipped and I fell on the ground. Rubbing my back, I looked up at the door and narrowed my eyes, whispering, "Come on! Why won't you open?!"

I looked at it for a bit. Then I realized that I watched Rin open the door. I got up and put my hand on the handle.

"Now, what did Rin-onee do again?" I asked. I rattled it a bit, making sure not to make noise. I pulled it, but that sure didn't work! I strained my memory to find out what happened, then I remembered. I smiled as I turned the nod, then pulled. It made some kind of noise, and I knew it had to be the other way. So, I twisted the nob and pushed it a bit, and it opened.

I smiled so big it seemed to touch my right ear to my left! _I did it!_

I opened the door so that I could poke my head out. I looked from one side of the hallway to another, no one was walking. I opened the door even more so I could slip out. I pressed one hand to the door and turned the nob a bit, closing it without making a noise. I backed away from it and then looked down the hallway.

I smiled and started jumping up and down. I did it! I learned by myself!!!! I'm so.....so.....oh, what's the word?! I shook my head and looked down the hallway. No time for thinking about words I don't even know! _Okay, now how do I get out of here....?_

I looked down one direction, then another. Which way lead to that one room again? After thinking for what seemed for forever, I gave up. Putting my hands to my head, I rustled my hair around very fast. Come on! How come I can't remeber?!

I stopped suddenly when I smelled something. Something very good. A loud noise echoed in my stomach and my face grew hot. I looked at the direction the smell was coming from. Maybe I should follow the smell...? Oh, what the heck?

I smiled as I headed twoards the smell. My steady walking soon turned into a run. Soon, I wasn't in a hallway anymore. Instead, I was in a room were everyone except for Meiko was sitting around a wooden thing. Meiko was standing with her back to me, which made me tilt my head.

Kaito-nii was the first one to notice me. He was eating something that was round and a litght brown, with this even darker brown stuff dripping off the edges. He looked up at me and smiled. "Morning, Riku-chan."

I looked at him and waved, then I noticed everyon turned and looked at me, smilng. My face became hot again and I waved, mouthing_ Hi_. Meiko-onee spoke next.

"Good morning Riku-chan." She said, looking at me from over her shoulder. "It took you a long time to wake up, huh?"

I blinked in question. Did I sleep longer than everyone expected me too? I blushed again while Rin-onee laughed.

"Yeah, sleepy-head!" She said, laughing.

"Come sit with me, Riku-chan." I looked at Miku-onee, who was waving for me to come sit next to her. I obeyed, walking to her and sitting down between her and Len-nii.

"Here." Len reached across the table and grabbed something green. It was a pale kind of green, nothing like Miku's hair or the stuff on the ground outside. He put it in my hands and I looked at it for a second, then back at him. What was I suppoused to do? I think he got the message, because he laughed a bit and put his hand on my head, rubbing my hair. "You're suppoused to eat it, Riku-chan."

Eat it? How was I supposed to do that?! I blinked at him, and he sighed. He took it away from me. "Here, let me show you."

He lifted it to his mouth and took a bite. I watched, blushing a bit. So that's how you eat it. I feel my heart jump when he lowered the thing away from his lips and started to talk again. "Here, take a bite and chew, then swallow. It's a fruit, called a pear. You'll really like it."

I looked at thepear as Len handed it to me. I slowly grabbed it and took it between my hands. I lifted it to my lips and opened my mouth a little. I looked at everyone before I took a bit, and they were looking at me. I blushed and closed my eyes, taking a bite. I opened my eyes and smiled. It was really good!

Before I realized it, the green stuff was all gone and I was left with a hard stick. I looked at it and dangled it by the brown thing that came out the top. What am I supposed to do with this? Len motioned to a basket-type thing and I knew what to do. I walked to it and dropped it in there.

"Great, Riku-chan's first taste of food was a pear." Rin said, rolling her eyes. She mumbled. "She should've had a orange...."

-:-

Soon, we all walked out of the place, that I soon was told was a Dining room and a Kitchen, and went to the place were they called the Living room. You know, the one were Len-nii and Kaito-nii were starting at the screen and playing with something in their hands.

Well, I learned it's called a T.V. And that they were playing a game. Meiko-onee started to drink something called a beer and was soon knocked out on the couch.

Miku-onee and Rin-onee were sitting on the couch next to the sleeping Meiko and I sat on the floor at their feet. They started to mess with my hair, and soon they were giggling and laughing, pulling and messing with my hair here and there. Rin found a couple of balck ribbons and she tied one in my hair, so I looked kind of like her. Next Miku-onee put two on the sides of my head so my hair was like hers. While they did this, the boys were laughing their heads off adn i was blushing so much my cheeks hurt.

After a hour or two of this, Rin-onee stopped and smiled.

"Hey, I just remebered something!" She said this so loud that it made me jump I almost out of my clothes. She suprised Miku too.

"What?" Len-nii asked, suprised also.

"I remebered that I vowed to teach Riku-chan how to talk!" She said, jumping to her feet and pumping her fist. She looked down at me with a scary look. "No matter what. Come on, guys!"

"Yeah!" Kaito, Len, and Miku said, jumping to their feet as well. Then they all looked at me with that scary look together, their faces darkening.

I leaned away, scared for my life._ I don't remember the 'no matter what 'part!_ I squealed in my mind.

Then, I was jumped!

Len-nii and Rin-onee pounced on me and pulled my hands behing my back, making me lay on the floor. Miku-onee and Kaito-nii were standing over me, their hand s on their hipps and they were all laughing in this weirdest way.

"Come on Riku-chan!" The tow that were holding me said. "Say orange. Say or-an-ge. Say it or else we'll tickle you to death! Muhahaha!!!"

I struggled to take my hands away, but it was no use. I felt like I should run, but I knew they were just playing with me. So, I decided to play with them back. I shook my head and pressed my lips together.

"You wanted it!" Len-nii said before Miku-onee and Kaito-nii knelt down and started to tickle me in the ribs.

I felt like I was going to die! They were making me want to laugh, and I tried so hard not to. While I was trying to keep my mouth shut, they were laughing too and were saying things like,

"Come on, talk!"

"Say Ice cream!"

"Say Leek!"

"Say Banana!"

"Say Orange!"

Soon, all of this noise woke up Meiko and she smiled, joining in.

"Say Beer!!!"

By then I couldn't take it anymore!!! I opened my mouth and started to laugh hard. They stopped tickling and let go of me while I continued to laugh until I couldn't anymore. My family smiled tryimphantly.

"Are you ready to talk?" Kaito-nii asked.

Giggling, I nodded and I wiped away the liquid that was on the sides of my eyes.

"Then come on, talk!"

"....."

"Say Ice cream!"

"....."

"Say Leek!"

"...."

"Say Banana!"

"...."

"Say Orange!"

"....."

"Say Beer!"

"Family...."

They all stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. I don't know why they did, though. I just smiled and kept my hands on my knees. They looked like they just heard something they couldn't believe. I think I should say it again, and maybe add someother words. "Family....Miku-onee, Meiko-onee, Kaito-nii, Rin-onee, Len-nii...."

Then, the next thing I knew, everyone was hugging me. I felt like I was under attack again. But, I knew I wasn't. I blinked when I realized that Miku-onee was crying.

"Um...What's wrong?" I asked, looking at everyone. They all hid their faces as they wiped their eyes and looked up at me.

"Nothing, Riku-chan." Miku said as she hugged me again. "Oh, you finally spoke."

"Yeah, you have a nice voice!" Len said as he patted my head, making me blush. Rin hugged me right after Miku let go.

"Lets celebrate with Ice cream!" Kaito said. "You'll really like Ice cream, Riku-chan. It's the best!"

"No, Oranges are best!" Rin said.

"No, Banana's is the best food in the world!" Len said.

"No, leeks are!" Miku said.

"Beer is the best!" Meiko said.

Soon, everyone started to figt and argue. I just sat there, why were they fighting over food? I smiled as I said quietly.

"Me, I think pears are the best....."

-:-

**Okay, second chapter done! Yayayaay~!**

**Okay, so pleeeeaassse read and review so I can go on. Okay?**

**Anyway, so Cya soon!**


End file.
